hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5361 (10th February 2020)
Synopsis Plot Tony makes a promotional video for The Hutch, with Dee Dee's help. Celeste takes photos of herself to send to Romeo. Martine discovers that Mitchell has blocked him. Lisa says that he's blocked the whole family. They both make their dislike of Walter clear when he walks in. Scott and Mitchell enjoy cuddling each other in bed and Scott takes a selfie of them. They kiss. Diane worries that Tony might be going to The Hutch too soon. Tony tells Diane that he's read reviews - he needs to go back. Tony reveals to Edward that he's overheard Diane talking to her last night. Liberty worries that Brody has met up with Sienna and the pair have run off together. Damon decides that she needs to be distracted, like a movie marathon - he's going to make her watch Star Wars. Lisa and Martine explode at Walter, who continues to refuse to listen to them. Lisa makes Martine see the positive in the situation - Mitchell can finally be himself. Everyone is pleased to see Tony. Edward reveals that he encouraged his colleagues from the hospital to go for breakfast at The Hutch. Tony is nervous about being back in the kitchen. Marnie tells off a gang of youths for entering Salon de The de Marnie with hoods up. They are furious by the way they are being spoken to and decide to leave. Romeo tells her that she can't keep jumping to conclusions that anyone with a hood up is a criminal. Marnie thinks it's the only way to stay safe after what happened to Nancy. Romeo asks Walter what the bible says on adultery. Walter warns him off committing adultery. Celeste arrives, wanting a table for herself... and Toby. Tony struggles as he tries to prepare several orders at once. Edward complains about the wait, to which Diane tells him to give Tony a break. She thinks Tony getting in the kitchen is progress. Edward thinks that Diane should limit her expectations. Darren apologises to the customers for the wait. Edward points out that the restaurant will most likely continue to be busy with the opening of Cunningham's Grande Bazaar next week. Diane wants to help Tony in the kitchen, to which Edward tries to talk her out of. Diane thinks Edward wants Tony to fail. Diane decides to cancel her order and storms off, not wanting to risk seeing Tony fail. Tony has flashbacks to being kidnapped by Breda accidentally cuts his finger whilst cooking. He collapses under the pressure and runs off. Celeste flirts with Romeo in front of Toby. Celeste wants to "make it her mission" to find him a girlfriend. Toby is furious that Celeste is "winding up teenagers" when they're supposed to be focusing on more important things. Misbah patches up Tony's hand. Edward talks lowly of Tony to Misbah in front of him. but Misbah subtly defends Tony. Tony asks Misbah not to inform Diane. She worries about him but Edward assures Misbah that he is fine. He complains about the dressing of Tony's wound. Misbah, unimpressed by his attitude, offers to do it again but Edward would rather have it left to him. Damon is unamused when Liberty makes a Star Trek reference, not realising that there's a difference. Romeo worries to Celeste about Tony finding out, but she is relaxed about it. Romeo tells Celeste that he doesn't want to have an affair. She tries to change his mind. He is certain that nothing is going to happen again, but they end up back in the flat, making out. Romeo starts to take his clothes off. Tony tells Edward that he still has vivid memories of the pig farm. Edward insults Tony when Tony gets emotional, and thinks that he's ruining his marriage and disappointing Diane. Martine surprises Mitchell and Scott with three tickets to Gran Canaria in Spain. Scott is delighted but Mitchell isn't as grateful. Martine explains that she is trying to apologise. Mitchell rejects but Scott tries to change his mind. Damon is offended when Liberty says that Star Wars is a kids film. She thanks him for giving her a nice distraction. She receives a call from Brody. Brody reveals to Liberty that they have a lead on Sienna. Warren reveals that he managed to get some CCTV footage of Sienna and they manage to identify her through photographs. Romeo and Celeste are narrowly caught by Toby. Edward takes Toby back to the pig farm. He thinks Tony needs to "face his fears". Cast Regular cast *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Celeste Faroe - Andrea Ali *Toby Faroe - Bobby Gordon *Warren Fox - Jamie Lomas *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Dee Dee Hutchinson - Lacey Findlow *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020